battle_spiritsfandomcom-20200223-history
Double Drive Episode 14
The fourteenth episode of the anime series Battle Spirits Double Drive. Tatsumi recalls what led him to attempt to resurrect the Evil God-King. Summary As the condition of Spirits World worsens, Shunta and the others wait inside the ship. Mei is worried about Yoku as well, who hasn't left his room. Trying to be optimistic, Shunta states that while the Battlers of Darkness have two of the 12 God-Kings, they have two as well. Eto, however, shocks the others by revealing that the Battlers of Darkness have at least three. The other is the Dragon, which is in Tatsumi's possession. Upon further pressing from Shunta, Eto decides to explain everything she knows. Namely. that Tatsumi is the descendant of the leader of the original heroes who sealed the Evil God-King years ago. Meanwhile, Inui decides to offer Gale-Phoenix to one of the other Battlers of Darkness. Everyone there is interested, so he suggests that they duel for it. Kabuto decides that he wants it as well, even though it's green, because green is compatible with red. While this is going on, Tatsumi is alone with Shishi. She tells him that the time of the Evil God-King's resurrection is approaching. Tatsumi decides he should thank her. He says that before meeting her, he was left to worry about Spirits World all alone. He explains that after the Evil God-King was sealed, and the 12 God-King cards scattered, the heroes themselves and their households began to disappear as well. The one exception was the Etoshinmori clan. Although their purpose was to serve the 12 God-Kings, the Etoshinmoris never did anything but watch over the world. Frustrated by this, Tatsumi decided to search for the DragonTwelveGodKing. He wanted to restore his own household, and it initially belonged to them. He was unable to find it anywhere, and nearly gave up. But in front of the Crystal Tower, where the Evil God-King was sealed, Shishi appeared in the sky. Shishi stated that without the power of the 12 God-Kings, the power of the Soul Core which formed Spirits World is now leaking into other worlds, and nobody can stop it. She asks Tatsumi if he wants to bring back the Soul Core's power to Spirits World, and restore the glory of his household. She gives the DragonTwelveGodKing to Tatsumi, stating it's proof that he's the head of the heroes. When he questions where she got it, she claims that the heavens wanted Tatsumi to have it. The 12 God-Kings will grant what Tatsumi desires. Soon after, the Evil God-King begins to react. While this shocks Tatsumi, Shishi further explains that the 12-God Kings will now sense this and return to Spirits World, fulfilling their mission to prevent the Evil God-King's resurrection. Although the heroes of the past were only able to seal the Evil God-King away, Shishi suggests that Tatsumi try to control it instead. According to a prophecy, the child of the dragon will make 12 lights become one. Shishi then states that as well as bringing the prediction to him, she came from heaven to serve him. In present day, Tatsumi is resolved to act, and ultimately bring back the glory of the former heroes' households. He doesn't want to do nothing, and be like the Etoshinmori clan. Kabuto is easily defeating anyone who opposes him. Wabii and Sabii are both intimidated, and start arguing over who should have to fight him first. Inui thinks he should just give Gale-Phoenix to Kabuto, if no one else wants to try. But then a girl enters the room, stating that the next opponent is here. The girl reveals herself to be Kiki Beresia. Kabuto has no idea who she is, but Inui states that like Tatsumi, she's also a descendant of one of the hero households. Inui asks Kiki if she was able to find a yellow 12 God-King. She says she hasn't, and only came by to visit Tatsumi, since she happened to be in the area. She's insulted by the insinuation that she would want to switch to green instead now, and thus isn't interested in battling for Gale-Phoenix. However, she introduces her partner, a man named Yoroi who uses green. Though not a descendant himself, Yoroi believes anyone chosen by a God-King is a hero, and hopes to become one by winning Gale-Phoenix. Yoroi and Kabuto begin a battle. Kabuto seems to be winning at first, but Yoroi turns it around. Thus, Inui awards him with Gale-Phoenix. Yoroi declares himself the green hero. Shunta is still confused as to why Tatsumi wants to resurrect the evil God-King. Eto says that even she doesn't know that. Then, Yoku comes out, stating that their priority now is to go and get back Gale-Phoenix. He asks Eto if she can locate it. Eto is unsure, but decides to try. And in fact, she's successfully able to find out where it is. The group heads off to Gale-Phoenix's location. At Tatsumi's base, Shishi predicts that the heroes are coming. Tatsumi is unconcerned, planning to beat them with his own 12-God King. Battle Spirits Lecture Segment Nexuses are discussed. Matches Kabuto vs. Yoroi Turn 1 (Yoroi): -Yoroi summons Dio-Mantis. Turn 2 (Kabuto): -Kabuto summons Ashigaru Raptor at LV2. -Kabuto attacks with Ashigaru Raptor. With its effect when attacking, because Soul Core is on it, Kabuto draws a card from his deck. Yoroi takes a life. Four lives remain. Turn 3 (Yoroi): -Yoroi summons The ShelledSwordsman Laminifencer. -Yoroi attacks with both of his spirits. Kabuto takes a life for both. Three lives remain. Turn 4 (Kabuto): -Kabuto summons Musharex at LV2. Then, he sets a burst. -Kabuto attacks with Ashigaru Raptor. Again, with its effect when attacking, Kabuto draws a card. Yoroi takes a life. Three lives remain. Turn 5 (Yoroi): -Yoroi summons The CancerBushin Cancerd. -Yoroi attacks with The CancerBushin Cancerd. With its effect when attacking, it can only be blocked by 2 spirits. Because Kabuto only has one blocker, he has to take it from the life. Two lives remain. Because his life was decreased, Kabuto activates his set burst, The SwordHero Sieg-Susano-Fried. With its burst effect, because his life is three or less, for each red spirit on his field, an opposing spirit with 6000 BP or less is destroyed. Cancerd and Laminifencer are destroyed. Then, it's summoned. Turn 6 (Kabuto): -Kabuto brings Ashigaru Raptor up to LV2 and The SwordHero Sieg-Susano-Fried up to LV3. -Kabuto attacks with The SwordHero Sieg-Susano-Fried. Yoroi takes a life. Two lives remain. -Kabuto attacks with Ashigaru Raptor. Again, with its effect, Kabuto draws a card. Yoroi blocks with Dio-Mantis. In flash timing, Yoroi summons Mushamega with High Speed. With its effect when summoned, all of Yoroi's spirits get 1000 BP. This gives Dio-Mantis more BP than Ashigaru Raptor, so Ashigaru Raptor is destroyed. Turn 7 (Yoroi): -Yoroi summons The HornetKing Fong-Need. With its effect when summoned, three cores from the void is added onto it, bringing it up to LV2. -Yoroi attacks with The HornetKing Fong-Need. With its effect when attacking, Musharex is exhausted. Kabuto takes a life. One life remains. With The HornetKing Fong-Need's effect at LV2, because it decreased Kabuto's life, Yoroi sends three cores from it to the trash, and it's refreshed. -Yoroi attacks with The HornetKing Fong-Need again. Kabuto takes his last life. Winner: Yoroi Cards Used Red Ashigaru Raptor Musharex The SwordHero Sieg-Susano-Fried Green Dio-Mantis The ShelledSwordsman Laminifencer The CancerBushin Cancerd Mushamega The HornetKing Fong-Need Cast *Shunta Mogami- Makoto Koichi *Yoku Albatrosa- Mutsumi Tamura *Eto Etoshinmori the 8th- Sawako Hata *Tatsumi- Jun Fukuyama *Mei Merryhadda- Kotori Koiwai *General Inui- Tomokazu Sugita *Kinoto- Nichika Omori *Shishi- Kei Shindou *Mofumofu- Misaki Watada *Kiki Beresia- Ayane Sakura *Yoroi- Shigeo Kiyama *Kabuto- Tetsu Inada *Wabii- Yasuhiko Kawazu *Sabii- Riki Kitazawa *Zucchi- Katsuya Shiga *Nobushii- Masanori Takeda *Kento Mogami- Misaki Watada *Toshio Mogami- Tomokazu Sugita Main Staff *Script- Katsumi Hasegawa *Storyboard- Daisuke Nakajima *Episode Director- Masaya Sasaki *Animation Director- Takaaki Sekizaki Category:Episodes: Double Drive